Array substrates of existing high-end active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) products with medium or small size mostly employ a technical process of low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS). However, fluctuation of LTPS process will lead to drift of the threshold voltage of a thin film transistor (TFT) device, rendering current for driving organic light emitting diode (OLED) device unstable, thus resulting in a decrease in the display quality of pictures. A pixel compensation circuit in the prior art is a 6T1C circuit (a circuit formed by six thin film transistors and one capacitor), and the circuit diagram is shown in FIG. 1, where VDD is a high voltage level signal, VSS is a low voltage level signal, Data is a data signal, Gate is a gate control signal, Reset is an initialization control signal, Vinit is an initialization voltage level signal, EM is a signal for controlling light emission of OLED and is provided by a light emission circuit of the OLED panel. However, it is not easy to dispose six thin film transistors and one capacitor in one pixel. It is required the TFT devices to be made very small, and thus requirements for performance of the TFT devices are also relatively high. On the other hand, the arrangement of six thin film transistors and one capacitor in a pixel also causes a pixel pitch to be unable to be further decreased.
As shown in FIG. 2, for the 6T1C circuit in the prior art, elements which are needed to be disposed on a horizontal direction of two pixels include two data signal lines (Data v1 and Data v2), twelve TFTs, two capacitors, one gate control signal Gate line, one light emission control signal EM line, one high voltage level signal VDD line, one initialization voltage level signal Vinit line, and one initialization control signal Reset line. In FIG. 2, there are two organic light-emitting diodes, OLED 1 and OLED 2, and each of the cathodes thereof is connected to a low voltage level signal VSS line. FIG. 2 is a schematic circuit diagram of two pixels arranged in the horizontal direction. The arrangement of the pixels in the vertical direction is similar to the arrangement of the pixels in the horizontal direction, the elements that are needed to be disposed in two pixels arranged in the vertical direction include one data signal line, twelve TFTs, two capacitors, two gate control signal lines, one light emission control signal line, one high voltage level signal line and one initialization voltage level signal line.
As described above, in the prior art, it is needed to dispose 12 TFTs and two capacitors in two pixels.